Flak Jacket
by Italian Rose
Summary: A moment between Flack and Angell after the end of Suspect X. JA/DF rated on the safe side.


**A/N: Hey all! This is my first posted CSI: NY. This idea just hit me when I was watching previous episodes so I just ran with it. I hope ya'll enjoy reading it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with CSI: NY.**

He'd been thinking about her all day. That one image of her kept popping into his head unbidden. Dark brown waves, navy blue vest and a shotgun. He just couldn't shake it. Not that he really wanted to but he did need to concentrate on his job. They needed to catch this woman before she killed someone else.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. The image of him in his bullet proof vest was one that she'd envisioned more than once. But for some reason she couldn't get this specific incident out of her head. Maybe it was the look that passed in his blue eyes when he looked at her as he was giving commands before they went in. The look made her curious because she wasn't quite sure what it meant. But right now she needed to ignore her overactive imagination and concentrate on getting this woman before she struck again.

Finally. The day was over, the assassin was dead (unfortunately) and now she could finally go home and relax. Detective Angell stood from her desk chair and pulled her jacket on. She glanced around the bullpen for Flack but didn't see him and his jacket wasn't on the back of his chair. 'So he must have left already or is still out' Jessica thought as she made her way out of the precinct.

She closed the door to her apartment behind her and leaned against the locked door for a moment. After a deep breath she kicked off her shoes by the door and wandered into her apartment taking off her jacket and dropping it on a chair as she went. Jessica went straight to her bedroom and got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a camisole. She threw on a zip up sweatshirt over the cami.

She walked back toward her kitchen, placing her cell phone on the dividing counter as she went. Before she could make it into the kitchen however, there was a knock at her door. She padded over to the door and stretched up to check through the peephole. She unbolted and opened the door.

"Flack."

"Hey Angell."

"Come in." She moved back to allow Flack to step inside. She closed and bolted the door behind him.

"What's up? What brings you by?" Don looked down at her, a smile beginning to appear on his face.

"I just got off work and I wanted to see you." Jessica smiled up at him.

"Well come on in. Make yourself comfortable. I was just going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Flack took off his jacket and shoes by the door and followed Angell into the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me." Angell poured two glasses of orange juice and handed one to Flack. They headed out into her living room and took up seats on the couch. Jessica flipped on the television and leaned back into the couch. A few minutes of comfortable silence followed.

Jessica took a drink of her juice, and then placed her glass on the coffee table.

"So how'd your day go? How was your end of the investigation?" Don chuckled a little.

"It was long and busy. I'm glad we finally got that woman even if she is dead."

"Mmhm." Again, comfortable silence followed.

After a few minutes of just watching the TV Don broke the silence.

"I was thinking about you all day." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah I was thinking about you too. Since last night really."

"Oh? Why's that?" Don shifted to look at her as she leaned against him. He noticed a faint red tinge on Jessica's cheeks and a smile start to creep across her lips.

"Your bullet proof vest." That was all she said but Don knew what she was talking about. He tried to hold back laughter but the attempt only confined it making his body shake which Jessica felt. She sat up and looked at him.

"You're laughing at me?!" It was partly a question and partly an accusation.

"No! I'm laughing because that's what I was thinking of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what about my bullet proof vest was on your mind?" Jess blushed a little more.

"It's a very sexy look on you." She smiled up at him the blush looking very pretty on her. The smile on Don's face got wide.

"So that couldn't have been what you were thinking of. What were you laughing at?"

"That was what I was thinking of. Jess, do you have any idea how sexy you looked last night?"

"Um, no. I wasn't exactly thinking about that. I was more concerned with keeping anyone from getting killed when we went in."

"Yeah I wasn't either but it crossed my mind when you walked over. And after that was over I could not get that picture you created out of my mind."

"Picture?"

"Oh god Jess. The picture of you in a bullet proof vest holding a pump action shotgun. That is one hell of a sexy image and it was burned into my memory." The blush on her face bloomed to crimson and she dropped her head to avoid his intense blue eyes.

Don hooked his finger under Jessica's chin and tilted her head up to look at him. He then kissed her firmly on the lips. Jessica's heart fluttered. Don's pumped a little faster.

They both pulled away for air. Smiles spread across both their lips and sparkled in their eyes. Don looked into Jess' dark brown eyes for a moment as she stared back. Then he reached forward, one hand sliding into her dark brown hair and the other wrapping around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap and recaptured her lips. After a few minutes of their sweet escape Jess pulled back for air.

Still smiling Jessica sighed.

"What?" Don asked.

"All this over a couple of flak jackets and a shotgun." Jess said. Don started laughing.

"Flak jacket?!" Jess started laughing too, realizing what she had said.

The two spent the rest of the evening just enjoying each other's company and resting after a long day at work.

**A/N: Well there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! I love hearing what ya'll think.**


End file.
